Disappointment
by 7TeamSeven7
Summary: Madara has the upper hand, and Konoha is in peril. But who can stop him from demolishing the world if Kakashi can't?
1. Chapter 1

Hey… This is my first Fanfic, so please be nice. I always felt kinda bad for Obito, how he loved Rin so much, but never got the chance to tell her. Although I don't blame her for what he ended up doing, I still don't think he should've stayed like that. So…here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He panted, sweat rolling off of his face, Rinnegan flashing. Now, this worthless world would be destroyed.

That pesky Nine-tails Jinnchuriki was knocked out, as were most others. He smirked underneath his mask and laughed.

His sides heaved as he saw the expression on Kakashi's mask-less face.

Kakashi, who he had always envied, Kakashi who had always been in his way.

Now, his former friend and comrade would crumple to the ground, helpless and withering.

Madara ripped off his mask, and his Mangeykou Sharingan whirled.

"Uchiha Obito, stop."

* * *

Kakashi gulped air through his mouth, clutching his heavily bleeding side.

Sakura was healing him, although most of her own chakra was gone from helping everyone else.

She coughed, and he set a hand on her shoulder, begging her to stop.

She shook him off, and continued. He sighed, too tired to argue.

He looked at Obito, his friend, the person he had always thought of as a dear comrade. He knew it was all over now. And it was his fault.

Rin. Because he had failed to save her, he had failed to protect both her and Obito.

As he watched him tear his mask off, he let tears run down his face. Suddenly he heard something.

"Uchiha Obito, stop."

* * *

Obito froze.

There was only one person who could halt him like that.

That voice, there was only one that could be so lovely.

He slowly turned around.

There she stood, graceful and beautiful, as wonderful as he could ever imagine.

"Rin." he breathed.

* * *

Kakashi raised his head, as did every concious person. There, in a glowing halo of light, she gazed at Obito.

He turned around slowly, and Kakashi spoke with him.

"Rin."

* * *

Yea, so this is the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm trying to rise the suspense right now, and if I get some good reviews, I think I'll continue it. So, PLEASE Review!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter Two, I really don't know what so say beforehand, so….. here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Obito fell to his knees, chin quivering.

His precious Rin was _here_, alive and healthy. She was… to his surprise not the same.

He stared at her, from her feet to her face, and then he realized, she was not smiling the priceless smile he valued more than life.

Tears cascaded down her face and dripped to the bloodstained ground.

Blood that he had spilled.

The horror and sadness written on her face tore his heart apart, as her ever expressful eyes showed him just how disappointed she was.

In him.

* * *

Kakashi watched her cry, and Obito crumpled to the floor.

He suddenly snapped into reality, and in one terrifying second, he thought she was in danger.

She was standing in front of Madara, the one that had killed so many, the one that had surpassed him.

He almost lunged at her, preparing to knock her out of the way, when he felt a tug on his arm.

Sakura shook her head at him and then he remembered. Rin was his only love, only weakness.

Obito would never lift a finger against her.

* * *

"How could you, Obito?! Why?" she sobbed.

"You dissapoint me. I thought you cared about me."

Obito's eyes widened.

"I do!" he protested.

"Then,"she whispered, a waver in her voice, "Why would you try to destroy the world I loved?"

He started in shock. This had never occured to him. The world that she...loved.

"If you truly love me, then you wouldn't do this."

Rin finally released a million dollar smile at him, and there was a flash of light, then she was gone.

In her place was a wailing baby, wrapped in blankets.

* * *

Kakashi blinked and rubbed his eyes.

There was a crying child, a _child_, in the same spot Rin had stood just moments ago.

He staggered to his feet, and this time, Sakura let him.

He trudged over the the baby, and saw wide, brown eyes, eyes that had belonged to Rin.

The little length of milky brown hair and purple markings looked so much like Rin's that, Kakashi realised, this child was indeed an incarnation of his beloved friend.

He tenderly touched her cheek, and she stopped bawling.

_Rin_.

* * *

Obito saw Kakashi stare at the baby with sudden recognition in his eyes. Rin's words echoed in his mind.

_If you truly love me, then you wouldn't do this_.

_Then I won't_. He vowed, and for the first time since so long ago, tears welled up and spilled from his eyes.

* * *

So, this is Chapter Two, I hope you like it. It was pretty short, but I ran out of stuff to write. Thank you Sacchiance for being my first reviewer!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for not uploading in so long, I've been so busy! But now, I'm back and here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Obito crawled to his feet and hobbled over to Kakashi on wobbly knees.

WHAM!

Those big brown eyes looked right into his, and the first thing he thought of was Rin.

His precious Rin.

* * *

Kakashi knew this was his chance. To save Konoha and get his friend back.

He motioned to the ANBU that were close by, and the didn't waste a second.

In a flash, they were on him, and the war was ended. _Ended_.

* * *

He was in shock.

He stayed still as the ANBU tied him up and tugged him along.

He wasn't alive, he wasn't dead.

He was numb.

_Rin, have you given me another chance?_

* * *

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**...

* * *

Obito let them do everything to him.

He answered all their questions, and obeyed all their commands.

Yet, despite all that, they still didn't seem to trust him.

He didn't care, he just wanted to see that little girl, the spitting image of Rin.

Only Kakashi ever visited him. But as Obito heard him talk, he never _listened_.

All he cared about was that little girl...

* * *

Kakashi sat on his windowsill, thinking.

He had tried to speak with Obito many times, but his former friend and teammate was as unresponsive as ever.

_What should I do? _He looked over to the crib in his room, at the brown-haired child sleeping in it.

She was, he was sure, the reincarnation of Rin. She had to be. They were identical right down to the purple stripes.

He had named her Rina, in memory of his female teammate.

Obito would probably die to see her. Then, it hit him. Why not?

He picked her up and headed to the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

His eyes should have been searing in pain from the treatment they had given him, but he felt nothing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, and Kakashi burst in.

"Obito, look." Nothing.

"Obito, please, _look_!"

With a sigh, he turned around.

As if the wind had just blown in his face, he looked right into her eyes.

Those same eyes.

"Her name's Rina."

* * *

THANK YOU GUYS for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I really am sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter, but as I said, I was busy. T.T

Anyway, thanks again, and I don't mind negative comments. Everything is important!


End file.
